Lazos de Fraternidad
by ei-chan
Summary: UA Desde que llegaste a mi vida sabía que ibas a convertirla e un desastre siempre tan alegre y perezoso


N/A: Dedicado a mi amigocha Itachi-chan si alguien le gusta Inuyasha le recomiendo su fic ^^   
  
+++++Lazos de Fraternidad +++++  
  
****Desde cuando****  
  
Desde que llegaste a mi vida sabía que ibas a convertirla e un desastre siempre tan alegre y perezoso y ni hablar de tu eterna sonrisa de idiota borracho pero solo tu logras hacerme sonreír y es ahora que me pregunto desde cuando creo que fue aquel día de invierno   
  
Flashback  
  
Era un día como cualquiera estaba preparándome para ir a la escuela ,mi madre en el comedor pero no está sola escucho que habla con alguien con quien será   
  
Keiko: Annaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Anna: Si ¿mami ?   
  
Keiko: baja cariño!!!  
  
Baje a toda velocidad tal vez era el repartidor que había traído la bicicleta por la que tanto había llorado pero OOOO gran error en su lugar estaba una persona alta de complexión musculosa vestido de pantalón de vestir y camisa café claro y junto a el un niño de cabellos alborotados, portando sobre su cabeza uno enormes audífonos de color naranja vestido de pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul marino.¿Pero quienes eran ?   
  
Anna: ¿Mami? ¿Quienes son ?  
  
Keiko: Cariño ellos son el Sr. Mikihisa Asakura y su hijo Yoh tiene la misma edad que tu cariño así que podrán jugar juntos   
  
Anna: No quiero... es feo¬¬   
  
Yoh: ¡_¡  
  
Keiko: ¡Cariño! no digas eso mira los dejaremos solos mientras nosotros hablamos de cosas de grandes  
  
Anna: No ¡¡mami !!   
  
Keiko: En un momento volvemos   
  
Yoh: Como te llamas?  
  
-Anna   
  
Yoh: Hola Annita yo soy Yoh   
  
Anna: Si ya se   
  
Yoh: Eres bonita y tienes unos bonitos ojos   
  
Anna: Gracias ¬///¬  
  
Yoh: Te puedo decir Annita   
  
Anna: No   
  
Yoh: Si por favor Annita cara de ranita   
  
Anna: No me digas así  
  
Yoh: Sii se oye bonito   
  
Anna: No o o o  
  
Yoh: Siiiii ^o^ Annita cara de ranita con cola de pajita   
  
Anna: Las ranas no tienen cola!!  
  
Yoh: Tu si !  
  
Anna: Mami!!!  
  
  
  
Keiko: cariño? que pasa   
  
Anna: Yoh me esta molestando   
  
Keiko: Nada mas esta jugando preciosa no es así Yoh   
  
Yoh: Sip ^_^  
  
Anna: ¬¬ mmm   
  
Mikihisa: No crees que debemos decirles   
  
Keiko: Tal vez tengas razón   
  
Mikihisa: Esta bien   
  
Keiko: Bien niños les queremos decir algo   
  
Anna : ¿Que pasa mami?  
  
Keiko: Mi niña el Sr. Mikihisa y yo nos vamos a casar  
  
Yoh: Papi que es eso   
  
Mikihisa: Significa que tu y Anna serán hermanitos y tendrás una nueva mami   
  
Anna:0.0   
  
Fin del Flashback   
  
  
  
Yoh: Annita ?  
  
Anna: Si Yoh?  
  
Yoh: Vámonos   
  
Anna: claro  
  
-Han pasado 8 años desde ese día y mi vida ha cambiado bastante , y tanto Yoh como estamos en por terminar 3º de secundaria, nuestra relación cambio mucho desde niños, se podría decir que tenemos las mejor de las relaciones y l considero realmente una bendición por que   
  
nadie nunca ha demostrado una presencia tan necesitada en mi vida como lo eres tu por que lo eres todo, eres chica cuando necesitas serlo y yo soy chico cuando necesitas que lo sea y realmente me alegro que estés en mi vida ;tú   
  
  
  
Yoh: Me pregunto que tanto piensas?  
  
Anna: ¿Yo?   
  
Yoh: si tu, estas tan distraída últimamente que no se que te ocurre  
  
Anna: No me ocurre nada y si necesitas saber sobre mis pensamientos eres tu quien los invades   
  
Yoh: Yo ? 0.0  
  
Anna:^o^ si tu pero me tengo que ir   
  
-Me despido con un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un te quiero , me encanta dejarte sin decir la ultima palabra supongo que son uno de los pocos placeres que me brinda la vida. Pero....siento que alguien me sujeta dela cintura y besa mi cuello de una forma conocida en especial porque me dio un suave mordisco en mi oreja  
  
Anna: Ren!  
  
  
  
Me abalanzo a sus brazos, aunque lo vea todos los días pero me alegro al verlo ¿porque? porque lo amo esa es la razón o ¿no?  
  
Ren: A mi también me alegra verte   
  
-Me besa sus labios son calientes y hambrientos, siento su lengua acariciar la mía y comenzar una ardua batalla al igual que unas cuantas miradas sobre nosotros pero no les doy importancia, bueno tal ves si  
  
Anna: Emmm Ren ya (lo alejo para asegurar conversación de por medio)   
  
Ren: Ay Anna!!! T.T  
  
Anna: Todo tiene su lugar ^^  
  
Ren: Si, si, bueno solo pasaba por aqui para preguntarte si querías acompañarme a cenar   
  
Anna: Claro "vamos ,quien desperdicia comida gratis *o*"  
  
Ren: Bueno me retiro adiós amor   
  
Anna: Adiós!   
  
- Ren: el clásico tipo duro pero con un gran corazón ese es mi novio entre otras cosas como un gran peleador ,rico, sincero e inteligente pero también tiene sus defectos como celoso. agresivo, y posesivo pero esas cosas son insignificantes al lado de su mayor defecto :Odia a Yoh! la verdad no entiendo porque ? aun no lo se pero tendrá que hacerse a la idea porque de yoh no me pienso separar aunque últimamente esta muy raro talves volvio con la insípida de Jeanne y no me a querido decir por que sabe que me voy a enojar pero es que es tan ahhhhh!! aunque no la he visto cerca de el mmmm sospechoso   
  
-Yo? no puedo creerlo y luego la muy cínica se va sonriendo soy su hermano mayor me pegunto donde quedo el respeto aunque técnicamente no soy su hermano pero tengo que preguntarle ! diablos llego el odioso de Ren antes que yo es de lo mas insoportable y le encanta poner las manos encima a Annita ¬¬ ** y aparte de eso me odia nunca supe la razón y no me interesa para ser franco pero se porta como un hipócrita ,pero volviendo al tema de Anna necesito hablar con ella estaba distraída por mi todavía no lo creo aunque yo no estado muy normal que digamos y creo que lo noto y estoy 99% seguro de que pensó que volví con Jeanne aunque no sea cierto pero la verdad es que estoy enamorado si bien eso no es nada del otro mundo y no es como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo o algoa si, sino que estoy enamorado de mi hermana !!!!! bueno tal vez no enamorado ¿o si? Pero algo que si estoy es atraído pero aquí yo soy la victima solo a ella se le ocurre desarrollarse tan proporcionadamente cuando tiene un hermano con hormonas y muy salvajes en este momento ¡_¡ pero como diría Tamao :Te debería dar vergüenza Yoh Asakura sentirte atraído por una mujer de forma tan impura !bueno si supiera jiji pero que se puede hacer soy chico y así soy   
  
Anna: ¿Y a ti que te pasa?  
  
Yoh: Yo?  
  
Anna: No el de atrás   
  
Yoh: Entonces los dejo   
  
Anna :¬¬   
  
Yoh: jijiji   
  
Anna: Y a ti que te pasa   
  
Yoh:Porque yo no soy el único que anda en las nubes pequeña  
  
Anna: No se que te refieres  
  
Yoh: Ahora quien se hace la tonta por cierto que era eso de Yo invadía tus pensamientos  
  
Anna: Me tengo que ir tengo clase de música adiós   
  
-jajajaja lo volví hacer me despedí y me fui sonriendo claro que no le iba a decir de mis confusiones . es mi hermano por dios!!! y estoy con Ren aunque ultimamente algo pesado cada vez me cuesta mas trabajo separlo de mi eso me preocupa  
  
¿?: ¿Estas bien Yoh?   
  
Yoh:........  
  
¿?:ASAKURA!!!!!  
  
Yoh: Aaaaaa!! Mierda Tamao que pasa!?!  
  
Tamao:Yoh !! No maldigas y me preguntaba que si estabas bien nada mas ^_^  
  
Yoh:-_-U Claro yo estoy bien y tu  
  
Tamao: n/////n yoooooo   
  
Horohoro: Tamao Y yo somos novios !!!!!!!  
  
Yoh:_-_U 0.0   
  
Tamao:¬¬ yo le iba a decir maldición Horo lo arruinaste ¬¬   
  
Yoh: Calma chicos me alegro por ustedes   
  
Horo2:Gracias ! y tu amigo cuando piensas que será decente tener otra novia   
  
Yoh: Cuando me guste alguien ^o^  
  
¿?:Significa que yo ya no soy nada !  
  
Yoh:"gulp"  
  
Tamao: Horo mejor vámonos   
  
Horo:si  
  
-Par de gallinas me dejaron solo ahora sie sta que me lleva el diablo   
  
Jeanne:Yoh.... Contestame maldicion!!!  
  
Yoh:emm "gulp"  
  
Anna:Lo oiste no le gusta nadie   
  
Jeanne:Es a el a quien le hablo   
  
Anna:Ja! gran diferencia igual me entrometo   
  
Jeanne:sic alro lo hiciste en una relacion como no hacerlo en una conversacion   
  
Anna:ù.ú Muy bien ZORRA!!!! Tu lo pediste   
  
-iba lanzarle una de mis famosas cahetadas cuando......  
  
Yoh:Basta Anna!  
  
Anna:NO yoh me insulto...  
  
Yoh:a callar   
  
Anna:.......  
  
Yoh:Nunca escuchame bien vuelvas a molestar a Anna o te las veras conmigo y Anna vamonos   
  
-Solo suspire y Jeanne solo bufo así nos fuimos. Siempre era así el e defendía yo lo defendía era un pacto no pactado o.o?  
  
Yoh: Gracias Annita ^.^  
  
Anna: Hmm sabes que no me cae bien y en especial que te trate así   
  
Yoh: si lo se y Annita que vamos hacer hoy en la noche   
  
Anna: emmm La verdad voy a salir con Ren ^^  
  
Yoh: Entiendo iras con el señorito   
  
Annna: Si me invito a cenar  
  
Yoh: A donde?  
  
Anna: No se lo mas probable comida china   
  
Yoh: jijij  
  
Anna: Deja de sonreír ¬¬  
  
Yoh: bueno vámonos a la casa   
  
Anna: Claro  
  
-El camino a la casa fue algo incomodo de vez en cuando platicábamos pero cosas sin importancia al llegar ambos nos paramos en frente de la puerta mas ninguno la abrió entonces me dijo   
  
Yoh: Annita yo Tengo que decirte algo   
  
Anna: si de que trata   
  
Yoh :Yo   
  
"Poso su mano en mi hombro derecho con su mano izquierda y acaricio mi brazo suavemente yo solo le sonreí"  
  
Yoh: Yo   
  
¿?:¿Y que tenemos aquí?  
  
Continuara...............  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hola!! volví pero con otra historia, que les pareció aceptare cualquier clase de comentarios, y en cuanto a mi otras historias prometo continuarlas pronto 


End file.
